


When the Doctor gets Sick

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: The Curious Case of the Doctor and His Empath [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Italy AU, M/M, Sick Fic, and oh god i'm probably a terrible person, bc she's gonna be called what you think she's gonna be called, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gets sick. Will takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Doctor gets Sick

The constant coughing from the other side of the bed was what awoke Will Graham in the middle of the night. He blinked a few times, trying to decipher what the noise was--a deep, chesty cough--and where it was coming from--his husband, Dr. Hannibal Lecter--before sitting up in bed, raking a hand through his unruly hair as he yawned. It was then he realized, as he flicked his bedside table lamp on, that Hannibal was evidently getting sick, or already was. He shakes the other man awake.

"Wha--?" was all Hannibal could vocalize as he was shaken awake by the younger male, before he was subjected to another coughing fit.

"I think you're sick, Hannibal." Will yawned again, checking the clock that was sat atop his bedside table. 01:30AM. They'd only fallen asleep a few hours earlier, both exhausted from their respective work the previous day.

"That's ridiculous," Hannibal rasped, his throat already starting to feel sore from his constant coughing. "I don't get sick. I'm perfectly fine, Will, I assure you. Go back to sleep."

"But you're not fi--" Will was interrupted by another round of coughing, and he clicked his tongue when Hannibal quietened again, a frown on his face at his own body's actions making it obvious that he'd lied to the other man. "See? I'll get the throat soothers, and Vaporub."

Will has already slipped out of bed and into their en suite bathroom before Hannibal can protest, the older man collapsing back onto his back with a dejected sigh. He couldn't be sick. This was ridiculous. He was a doctor, for Goodness' sake!

The empath soon returns with the items he'd listed before, shutting out the en suite bathroom's lights and the door behind him, before standing at Hannibal's bedside to pass the throat soothers over. "I'll get you a glass of water, as well."

Hannibal nods with a mumbled, "alright," before Will places the Vaporub on the other's bedside table and makes his way downstairs to retreive a glass of water.

He sighs quietly to himself when the dogs decide to follow him back upstairs, rushing past his feet once he's pushed the bedroom door open again. He only pauses once he hears a small voice call out to him from the other end of the hall, glancing over his shoulder to find his and Hannibal's six year old adopted daughter standing half awkwardly in her bedroom doorway, little hands fisted and tugging at the hem of her night dress.

"Papa?" Little Abigail Mischa Lecter's voice calls out for Will. "Is daddy okay?"

"It's alright, sweetheart. He's just feeling a bit poorly." Will smiles softly, albeit a bit sleepily, as she quickly approaches him, proceeding to cling to his leg for a few moments in a hug of sorts, before rushing into the room to find Hannibal. Will closes the door behind him to find not only the dogs hovering around the bed, but also his daughter, who was halfway deciding between climbing onto the bed to rest atop her other father, or staying out of the way seeing as he was ill, according to Will.

"Mishka," Hannibal rasps once more--that was his nickname for her, and Will never questioned him for it, knowing that it was something to do with the younger sister he'd once had--as he sat up properly, and attempted to smile at his little girl. She perks up, wading through furred bodies of all shapes and sizes, to come to his side of the bed, whilst Will sat on his own, passing the glass of water to his husband.

Hannibal brings Abigail Mischa close for a hug whilst he swallows most of the water down, placing the glass on his bedside table once done, before kissing his daughter's temple, murmuring, "grįžti atgal miegoti, mano mažai ėriukų."

"I'm sorry we woke you up, darlin'." Will moves out of bed to raise his hand to her, and once she's kissed Hannibal on the cheek and mumbled, "labanakt," she allows Will to take her hand in his much bigger one and lead her back to bed, tucking her in with a kiss to her forehead, before he closes her door quietly and makes his way back to his own bed to tend to Hannibal.

Hannibal sighs softly, "she probably won't be able to sleep through the night now."

"If she gets up any more, I'll see to her. You're going to need to rest." Will replies, reaching for the Vaporub to smooth it over Hannibal's bared torso, teeth grazing his lower lip as he does so. "And yes, before you ask, this _is_ necessary."

Hannibal sucks on one of the throat soothers he's been given, barely resisting a light smirk at his lover's words, eyes slipping shut as steady fingers rub the ointment into his skin. Hands dip lower to massage over his stomach, it being known to them both that Will happened to love Hannibal's paunchy tummy, and a pleased hum rises in Hannibal's throat at the touches. It's over all too quickly when Will starts yawning again, and he rolls back onto his side of the bed properly, the small tub of Vaporub back on the older man's bedside table, ready to be applied once morning comes.

"Papa? Daddy? Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare.." comes the little girl's voice from the door, and Will sits up, slipping out of bed to pick up their little girl, cradling her against him carefully.

"Well, daddy's sick at the moment, so you can't really sleep with him in--"

"It'll be all right, Will. Bring her over."

Will complies, hoping that neither he or Abigail Mischa also gets sick, climbing back into bed so their daughter can snuggle between them both. He can feel sleep start to claim him, and almost forgets that the dogs are piled around their bed, until one or two start snoring. When he glances from the dogs he can see back to Hannibal and Abigail Mischa, they've both dropped off back to sleep, and with a soft smile, he presses as close as he can without risk of crushing their daughter under his weight, and also lets sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> such a bad title, oh god... but yeah, a small sick + fluff fic. hope you enjoyed.
> 
> according to google translate;  
> "grįžti atgal miegoti, mano mažai ėriukų" = "go back to sleep, my little lamb"  
> "labanakt" = "goodnight"


End file.
